


Girls Night In

by JohnConnor54



Category: Friday the 13th: The Game (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ass Play, F/F, Kinda, Lesbian Sex, Mildly Dubious Consent, Short One Shot, ass worship, atleast at the start, but wtf ever, there really isn't a canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:52:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnConnor54/pseuds/JohnConnor54
Summary: Tiffany is awake alone at night, or is she?





	Girls Night In

Tiffany Cox awoke, eyes widening. She sat up in her bed, breathing heavily, looking around the room. _Another nightmare,_  she thought. It was about the legend of this place, for as much as everyone kept saying it was a bunch of bullshit, she still felt a little unnerved by it. _What if he's real? What if he comes after me and A-_  She shook her head, dismissing the unwanted thought. She needed a freaking drink right now, and quickly got dressed into her sexy top and short shorts before going downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen to find that there were several dishes spread out on the counter, the few in the counter were barely rinsed and just _sitting_ there. Tiffany rolled her eyes. "Boys," She said to herself before going to the fridge to grab a can of beer and placing it next to the sink before going to work. As she washed a plate she felt a chill run down her spine, It felt like she was being watched. She turned around to find no one was there. She shook her head again. _I'm being paranoid._

As she was finishing up the last dish, she turned off the faucet and immediately felt two hands grab at her rear. She yelped in response before she felt a light push against her back, distinctly feeling a pair of breasts pressed against her, a head resting on her shoulder. "Shush, the guys might wake up." A sultry feminine voice echoed in her ear. Tiffany knew that voice, she rolled her eyes. "AJ, I'm busy." Her ample rear was met with a firm slap, electing a yelp from the flirty girl before she resumed her squeezing. "You _were_ busy. I think you'll be fine." AJ moved her mouth behind Tiffany's ear, kissing and pecking at her as she slowly moved down to her neck, enjoying the wonderful sounds she produced from her friend. "Just fine." AJ breathed before descending on Tiffany's neck and began to suck on her pulse point. Tiffany bit her lip, trying not to make any loud noise.

After a few moments, she was able to speak up. "I'm-" She was able to, until the rocker chick slapped her ass again. "I'm not really one for flings..." She whimpered in response. AJ giggled, slapping both of Tiffany's booty cheeks roughly (not enough to hurt, but enough to elicit pleasure) causing the flesh to ripple beautifully before raising her hands up Tiffany's sexy body, crossing her left hand over her chest and begins to grope Tiffany's right breast, her other hand cupping her chin before pressing her mouth against the flirty girl's. 

Though shocked at first, her eyes widening, Tiffany quickly regained her composure, spinning herself around so she can properly face A.J. and pull her hips closer. The pair kiss each other hungrily, their tongues dancing as they invade each others mouths, groping and kneading the other's rear and perky bust. They broke off the kiss after atleast 6 straight minutes, both in need of oxygen, breathing heavily. "Not for flings?" AJ mocked lovingly as Tiffany kept on pecking at her lips, desperately wanting to savor the taste of lips. "I make an exception for you." Tiffany sighs as A.J.'s hands descend to her rear and squeezes, fingers digging into the exposed booty flesh,the rocker chick smiles. " _Oh yeah_  you do." Tiffany reaches for her can of beer, opened it, and took a swing of it. "We should go upstairs." She says while wrapping her legs and arms completely around AJ's waist and neck respectively, and resumed their kiss briefly.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this probably isn't the best written, but I practically adore this pairing. Blame Surine and Rinaca Cosplay, their work is just amazing!
> 
> I really hope more people write this pairing. It's just too good not to!


End file.
